A twist in time and fates
by princessezzy
Summary: Some people from the marauders past come hoping to discover the truth about their downfall, what they get is the revival of the fallen. Uh oh they're back and they're on top. Might be slow getting started, advice and criticism welcome.ON HIATUS
1. digging up the past

Two women sat around a table, "So you've finally come back Deanna, it's been along time." Spoke the first in hushed tones, "what brings you back after all these years?" The other, who had been previously looking at her mug on the table, looked up, holding the others gaze with dark, rich brown eyes which burned with a passionate intensity." Isn't it obvious Mary? I want the truth." Mary gasped "Wha-what could you mean, what truth?" The intensity of the stare increased and with it some anger. "You know what I want and you're going to help me find out!" Mary caved in. "Allright I'll help you find out, but I don't know how you're going to do it, after all there's no one left who would know the entire story." Deanna smiled for the first time that night " Oh but there is, or have you forgotten him after all this time, why you haven't seen Remus since the funeral. Well I doubt your beloved husband is coming back Mary, I think it's time we left." Mary's face changed from fear to embarresment and finally to shame. She was not proud of what she'd done but it was over now, or was it. Why couldn't she just leave it to rest? What she wanted to do felt like grave robbing. She sighed there was no hope for it, she could only hope that it might lay a few memories to rest.


	2. a shock for Remus

It was on a cold October morning that Remus Lupin was making his way home when he turned a corner and saw her. He gasped and backed up a few paces, trying to get away but just before he could slip back around the corner she looked up. 'Damn' he thought. They stood there staring at one another in a sort of tense silence until she could stutter out "Remus! What a surprise." All Remus could do was nod weakly, saying in a less than enthusiastic voice "yes isn't it?" After establishing that she wasn't getting much more out of him she finally came out with "so…uhhh… which way are you going?"

"Depends,"

"on what?"

"which way you're going"

"oh, well I'm going this way"

"well what a pity I'm going this way,bye!" and with that he ran off quicker than one would expect from a run down, tired, 'old' man.

Mary blinked then slowly turned around. "What did I tell you? He's clearly not going to tell us anything." Deanna stepped out of the shadows, "you mean to tell me that you didn't expect a reaction like that? He was hardly going to give you a hug and invite you over for tea. You hurt him too bad for that Mary." Mary bit her lip, so we can just leave it, I mean we're not likely to get any answers out of him." A smirk grew on Deanna's face, "oh no Mary, we're not leaving him alone until he's told us everything because that's what he knows. Everything." Mary's agitation was making her watery eyed "but how do you know that he knows?" At this Deanna spun around and glared at her "of course he knows! He was in the inner circle, he was one of them!" she snarled. "Now come on, we've got work to do!" and with that she stormed off. Mary shook her head, when had things got like this? Deanna had changed, Remus had changed, she'd changed. So much for the unshakeable Gryffindors. Bestfriends forever huh.

0000000000000000000000

Remus ran why did she have to come back into his life, hadn't she broken him enough? As he reached the end of another street he slowed down, taking deep breaths. No matter he'd go have lunch with Tonks just as planned and forget the entire thing ever happened. In a few days he'd be able to put her back to those distant memories. 'Where she belonged' he thought grimly. An hour later he opened the door to the restaurant smiling, already the confrontation nothing more than a memory, maybe he would be able to forget. He looked around for the table and found it, and went into shock. " oh dear" mused Deanna, "he didn't take that well, did he?"


	3. an awkward lunchpasts revealed

Lunch was an awkward affair, Remus looked away from Mary, Mary looked away from Remus, Deanna stared hard at Remus, barley blinking and Tonks sat there wondering what the hell was going on. He women had explained they were old chums of Remus and if they could possibly have lunch together? Well the dark haired one had, the blonde just stood there unhappily. Wanting to know more about her boyfriends past she said yes but she was starting to regret it. Remus hadn't seemed to happy if the way he screamed " What the fuck are _you _doing here?!"

"So Remus, heard anything from are old school friends hmmmmm? I won't ask about your life as I suspect you're copywriting it so you can publish it as a tradgedy novel." every word carrying a scathing secret meaning with it along with a rather scary smile.

Remus smiled pleasantly back, "I don't know what you're talking about, you must have heard from them too, ohh but you left the country didn't you? Was that nice for you?" she flinched at this but continued smiling.

"How sweet of you to take an interest, but you havn't asked dear Mary about her **_marriage _**!" At this both Mary and Remus cringed and turned further away from each other. Mary looked close to tears.

Tonks rose claiming the need to go to the loo and left, as she turned the corner she paused, out of sight.

"What are you doing here Deanna sigh"

"I want to know Remus, what happened, did he really do it?why?" At that last bit her voice faltered"

"Deanna if you cared **why did you leave**?" His voice rose in anger

"I'm sorry Remus , I think we'll be leaving now" The timid voice of Mary came out for the first time.

A snort from the other woman, "I think you've got a bit more to apologise to him about than interrupting his lunch Mary." Sneered Deanna, a sniff escaped and Tonks could practically hear Mary trying not to cry, "Oh just run off back to your _husband _then." Mary ran out then, in tears.

A pause, as the other too reassessed the situation. Deanna seemed quite shocked. "What's happened to us all Remus?"

"Life, death, time, fate? Who knows" he replied quietly.

Deanna then ran out and Tonks came back round the corner to find Remus staring sadly at the back of the departing woman and then back at Tonks.

"Don't think of them harshly" he whispered "They aren't what they once were" then either quieter "not one of us is" and with that he walked out.

**Outside**

"Don't make me face him again, please."

"Too much is happened, he won't tell"

"So can we leave it?"

"Just because he won't tell doesn't mean he doesn't know, if I can remember I'd say Remus was a sentimental being, so he'll keep the answers in something sentimental."

"Like what?"

"his old school trunk of course."

**A/N: sorry if it seems really grim and everything horrible, I promise it'll become more humorous. They're like this because of what happened to them. If you didn't get it then Deanna used to date Sirius but left the country and missed the whole Order of Pheanix and secret keeper thing. Mary used to date Remus, but left him an married one of their peers and feels guilty about it. None of them have had any communication since James and Lily's funeral.**


	4. The trunk

**Forgot to put up a disclaimer before so here it goes: I don't own Harry Potter seeing as I'm not J.K. If I were I wouldn't be sharing a computer with my family who are permanently telling me to get off. Ah well, wishful thinking.**

The door opened quietly, Deanna peaked in and looked around. Everything was in a reasonable order, not anally neat but still reasonably tidy. She walked in followed by Mary. They scanned the place, going in every draw. Of his personal life there was very little, a photoalbum which contained a few pictures of his parents, that new girl of his but surprisingly few of his fabled friends and they were all rather tame, not as wild as she remembered them

_Come on Remus, where's all the juicy stuff._

Her heart retched as she found a box of newspaper articles. The Potter's deaths, Sirius' sentence and his escape. The pictures in them were truly painful.

_Oh Sirius, his death really did destroy you didn't it._ She thought about Remus, how quiet and desperate he looked, so resigned to his fate. _It destroyed all of us_. A tear came as she remembered them all so happy and carefree. _ Look what the world has done to us. _She slammed her fist into the wall and a door she hadn't noticed opened.

_Hmm interesting._

**Back with Remus**

"So who exactly were they?" asked Tonks curiosly, "old friends?"

Remus sighed "more like Lily's best friends. Or they were." He thought back to the light hearted and bold spirited girls they had been.

"Oh" She knew she'd struck a chord, Remus' had had a tragic past, all his friends had and it seemed those women were no exeption.

"but what was all that about a trunk."

Remus stopped walking and turned to face her. "What trunk?"

"Some trunk they were talking about, said they'd find the answers in there, do you know what they were talking about?"

But Remus didn't answer he just ran off faster than she had ever seen him.

**At the flat**

Deanna pulled out the Trunk that was in the cupboard. It was old and you could only just see the markings_ R.J Lupin _printed on the front. It had dust on it and the magic lock had rusted with time. "Typical Remus locking the past away" she muttered though she thought she knew why he did it _Oh Remus you only want to protect it from what has happened to us, you want to preserve it so ir remains unspoiled._

Just then the door burst open, "GET AWAY FROM THAT TRUNK!" Uh Oh.

Mary cowered in the corner as Deanna and Remus faced off over the trunk.

"Never!" Deanna was angry "you think you can hide it from me?!"

"Don't touch it!" It appeared both were beyond reason, funny how 2 people so used to hiding their feelings could fly up like this over an old trunk.

"Why? Why should I?" she screamed at him.

Remus bit his lip, "because you might taint it." He finally whispered.

They stared at each other for a minute, then, "I'm sorry" and she opened the pandora's box.

**Out on the street**

Tonks was running down a street, trying to see which corner Remus had turned when she ran straight into a group of people.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I… Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione? What are you all doing here?"

They stood up and brushed themselves off. "Actually we're here to speak with professor Lupin, we were just on the way to his apartment."

She looked at them all resignedly, she had to face the truth, her romantic day with Remus was spoiled.

"Okay follow me."

When they opened the door all they could see was a blinding light and the strength of the magic filing the room hit them hard. Tonks could just make out some glowing shapes and the source of the magic. A trunk lay open in the middle of the room. Just before she passed out, Tonks saw it was filled with old school robes, letters and photos, lots of photos.

**Later**

Tonks woke up slowly, her whole body felt light, what had happened? Oh yes she had gone to his apartment, blinding light and….

"Renus!" she sat up quickly but a hand pushed her down.

"Not so fast."

"Kingsley? What are you doing here? What happened?"

He looked awkward for a moment then "Tonks, it's hard to explain see…"

**A/N Oooh cliffy, review if you want to find out!**


	5. let the past rest in peace

**A/N I'm back! Here we are, the beginning of the story! (the other chapters were just an intro!)**

**Disclaimer: If I haven't said so before then Harry Potter isn't mine. I'd think you already knew that but the rules say it needs to be stated!**

Something had gone wrong, that much she knew, some sort of magical explosion, caused by items holding extreme power.

_But what?_ She thought to herself _what would Remus possess that could cause?_

She'd soon find out. As she approached the flat Tonks took a deep breath. She was the only one who could do this, hell she wanted to do this!

From what Kingsley had said it appeared a power that had been repressed had been unleashed. During it's years of repression it had gathered strength, enough to pull everyone in that room into it's vortex. Everyone but her.

That was why she was the one investigating. There must have been something about herself that had been able to resist the pull. She was the only one who could safely go in there.

Besides, she needed to know. She knew he had a past, had thought she knew most of it, but she hadn't been sure ever since those women had come into the picture. What had Remus been so keen to hide?

She reached the flat and went in. Everything was as it had been last time she'd seen it, except there was no one here. It was as though the screams she'd heard last time had been sucked in with the people making them along with all other noise.

The trunk. That was it, the cause of it all. Whatever had caused this was in there. Slowly she edged towards it and looked inside.

Whatever she was expecting it wasn't this. Old school robes, detention slips, bits of parchment covered in random scribbles talking about distant plans and past conversations and pictures. Lots of pictures.

At first she thought they were of Remus and Harry from when he was teaching, the background was definitely Hogwarts. Then she noticed that they had there arms around each others shoulders in a more matey way than a student and teacher.

Looking closer she noticed that both were in school robes and how there was no grey in Remus' hair. Looking closer at the other figure she noticed that his eyes were brown. This must be the legendary James Potter!

Just then another figure strolled into the frame, his black hair falling into his face with casual elegance. He strolled up to the other two and threw his arms around their shoulders, letting out a silent bark of laughter.

With some shock Tonks realised this was her late second cousin. Her eyes filled with tears looking at them so happy, so much hope for the future. It was horrible thinking of what terrible fates had become them.

Suddenly she dropped the pictures back in the trunk and hastily began stuffing everything back in the trunk. This wasn't right, she thought, now I know why Remus didn't want it to be opened And why that woman had been so keen to. This trunk was almost like a coffin and the past was buried in here. Remus wanted it kept locked away so it wouldn't be disturbed. To let in Rest in Peace.

Deanna on the other hand had wanted a post mortum, to find out why it had died. But what had led to the power explosion? Surely a bunch of old robes and photos didn't contain that much magic. With a jolt she remembered something Dumbledore had said.

"Nymphadora love is a power. It is the most powerful magic in the universe. Love can cause tragedies and miracles. Don't underestimate it."

Of course, that trunk contained the vestiges of a love that had affected a lot of people.

She slammed the lid down, her grave digging was over. Suddenly it began to glow, then it was gone. In it's place were three people. One of the girls groaned and began to stand up. It was Deanna! But something was wrong, here eyes met the other girl and shock ran through her body.

Merlin's Beard, she looked so young! Her gaze held none of the bitterness or malice it had earlier. The innocence was startling!

Looking down she gasped.

"Mary! Oh Mary are you all right?"

"De-De? What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know! I thought…"

Tonks left them to their conversation and approached the third girl. Bending down she shook her and asked;

"Ginny are you all right?"

Something was wrong, her hair seemed darker and she didn't look quite…

The girls eyes flashed open. Green, a magnificent green she'd only ever seen in one other person's eyes.

…right.

**A/N finally the stories actually beginning! If you want to know what happened to the others you'll have to review! (it gives me incentive to update, I know it's a bit pathetic but oh well!)**


	6. Sirius Black's not so great escape

Sirius Black opened his eyes, only to find himself on the floor. He grunted in frustration, not because he was on the floor he was used to that, and not because it was dirty and strangely familiar. No, the reason for his frustration was that he had no bloody idea where he was.

When he tried to think about it his mind conjured up strange images that seemed to change and morph. Hogwarts, some sort of cell. Remus young then old. Finally James, then James but not James…Harry…curtains…James. He passed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus Lupin rubbed his eyes, thinking back to the very strange dream he'd just had. He'd been really old with this pink haired girlfriend, arguing with Deanna about something. That's right, he'd wanted to keep the past locked away, for her not to know the truth. Why?

He sat up, looking around in puzzlement. Noticing the door he rose, wanting to find out where he was. Opening the door he eyed his surroundings in speculation, the dream banished, not to be remembered again.

Stepping out he found himself on the second floor of a dusty, dark mansion. Leaning over the banisters, he almost fell over them when a door right behind him slammed.

Whirling round, Remus came face to face with a wild-eyed Sirius Black. It appeared that his friend hadn't noticed his presence yet, what with him frantically looking this way and that.

"No" he kept on muttering to himself, "no I can't be here again, I swore! I swore I'd never return. NO!"

That last shouted no seemed to do it, because footsteps could be heard running on the landing below. From a side door a man and a woman came bursting out.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stared up in amazement at the figures standing before him. He stood staring at them for a while before running up the stairs.

Sirius Black saw the stranger running towards him, grabbed the newly discovered Remus and ran through a door. Kingsley stopped at the landing to work out which of the three doors on the landing they'd gone through.

Remus Lupin wasn't quite sure what was going on, so in a daze he followed his fiend. He snapped out of his daze when he saw the unconscious figure on the floor. By the intake of breath from beside him it appeared Sirius had to.

Molly Weasley had even less of an idea of what was going on, but when she heard the shout she rushed upstairs. Opening the door she discovered 2 people hunched over a third unconscious one. Recognising him she rushed over.

"Harry! Oh what's wrong?!

The unconscious boy woke up to a lot of shaking and a scream. Sitting up he turned to face the screamer. When he opened his eyes the woman stopped and seemed to go into shock.

"My name is James."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day, standing in front of his head of house James wondered if he'd been a bit rude. Sirius was still wondering why the hell he was here and Remus still had no idea what was going on.

They were presently joined by three girls.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing!"

"We woke up somewhere and this pink haired Auror brought us here."

"We were already here."

"Enough!" this came from a rather harrased McGonagal, who had been left to deal with the returned charges. Looking around at the distantly familiar faces she continued.

"Your situation is hard to explain, though we shall try to fill you in as best we can." Hardly, she thought, she wasn't about to tell the young ones in front of them that some half were dead and the others had been leading less than satisfactory lives.

"For the present you will be living here." There mouths dropped, she had to be kidding.

After insisting she wasn't she lead them to the kitchen. Their appearance may be surprising and less than Kosher, but by Merlin it was good to see them again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Someone who was less than pleased about their appearance was Molly.

"…and I know it's unfair to ask you Molly, seeing as both Ron and Ginny appear to be temporarily missing, but there's no one else who can look after them. Besides they're all 17 so they don't need that much looking after."

Molly sniffed, causing McGonagal's lips to thin, they may not be saints but that was her pupil's Molly was sniffing at.

In a tight voice she continued. " They're good people Molly, who've been given the second chance they deserve, and who knows, you might even turn out to like them if you give them a chance."

With that she strode out of the room. Molly sighed but got up to make dinner. She may not be particularly keen on them but she wasn't about to let them start.

Fred and George, who'd just heard about the mysterious new inmates, were coming over to check them out. Buisess was ailing and it was becoming too dangerous to live somewhere as public as Diagon Alley so they were also checking out the possibility of iving at Grimauld Place for a while.

They grinned as they apparated to the step, they hadn't been able to prank anyone in a while so this was going to be fun. Unbeknownst to them, they were about to make a grave mistake in their choice of victims.

A/N Dun dun dun! Cliffie, I'm mean. If you're wondering about the reactions in the chase scene then let me explain;

**Sirius found himself in the house he never wanted to be in again being persued by a big stranger carrying a wand, he panicked and grabbed his friends hand to drag him to safety which he knew he could find behind door no. 3. Unfortunately his escape was hindered when he found his unconscious best friend. There you have it, Sirius Black's not so great escape.**

**Next chapter; war is declared- the Marauders vs the Weasley Twins!**


End file.
